Guppies vs Guppies
by LoveHateCare
Summary: Because of one Guppie's stupid wish, all of them go against each other. But how will things get better? Vs. Pairings Include: Molly VS. Gil, Oona VS. Nonny, and Deema VS. Goby.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if the Bubble Guppies went against each other?

**This is my first Bubble Guppies fanfic, and overall my second fanfiction. If you have any ****_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM_****, please review. I need all the help I can get! If you are going to disrespect this fanfic, GO AWAY XD. I am not going to force you to review though, because that is not the polite thing to do.**

**NOTE: **The Guppies are all 12 years old and Mr. Grumpfish is now their teacher. And it will start out as a Molly P.O.V!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Rivalry.

Molly woke up and sighed. She hated 6th grade. She wanted Mr. Grouper to be her teacher again. Back when he was the Guppies' teacher, everyone got attention. Now with Mr. Grumpfish, everything seemed to be about Molly. And she didn't like it because it made her friends drift away from her. It also made her crush, Gil, start to dislike her.

She decided to get out of bed, anyway. She was never tardy for school a day in her life, and it wasn't going to start now. Sure, she had nothing to do but sit and watch her friends, well,_ old_ friends, bond without her. The only thing Molly wished for was for them to "break up". Maybe they would feel the way she does. Too bad wishes don't come true... _Do they?_

When Molly got to school, she noticed that everyone was glaring at each other. No.. this couldn't have... could it? They all sat seperated. Molly then noticed that Deema was in her seat.

"Uhh.. Deema?" Molly said nervously. "_What?_" Deema gave her an attitude. "You... You're sitting in my seat." Molly said, looking away. "Well move! We aren't in pre-school anymore!" Deema told her, purposely putting her feet up on her desk. Molly couldn't blame Deema for saying that. She was acting like a 4-year-old. She just decided to sit somewhere else.

Molly knew it was going to be _really_ wild when class started. Everyone hated each other now, so how would anything work out! But it all started way before Molly could even think.

"Alright," Mr Grumpfish said, "Who would like to do our first problem on the board?". Nonny and Oona raised their hands, glaring at each other in the progress. "How about...Nonny?" Mr. Grumpfish decided. Molly noticed as Nonny was doing the problem, something hit him, causing him to turn around sharply. "Who through that?" Nonny said, making it sound more like a threat than a simple question. Oona laughed, "I don't know.." She said gulitily. "I'll kill you!" Nonny said, running to her, but was stopped by Molly and Mr. Grumpfish. "Nonny, stop!" Molly told him. "Why do you care?" a voice spat at her. A familiar voice, She turned around to see Gil staring at her.

She felt crushed. But she knew what she had to do. "What are you looking at, airhead?" Molly spat back at him. "Get a better joke." Gil said back. Now the whole classroom was loud, and the only two not talking were Deema and Goby. And it's all Molly and her stupid wish's fault.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will be up faster than you know it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you Chapter 2 would come quick! And so will Chapter 3... I'm going to be out of town for a while, so I don't want to keep you guys waiting!**

**This is told from Gil's Perspective.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The "Turbo Charged Kid"'s story.

Gil looked at his ceiling. He liked Molly, alot. She just got so much attention from Mr. Grumpfish, AND she got alot of attention as the "Lead Vocals" when they were younger, so he grew sick of it, alongside Deema, Goby, Nonny, and Oona. So they all went against. Did he really want to go against her? No. He only did it so he would not disappoint his "non-payed-attention-to" friends. Gil knew he was technically a follower.

But after the event at school, he definately lost everybit of respect he had for her. Molly would never speak to him, or anyone close to her, like that! So why start now! Yeah, he did technically come at her out of nowhere, but why was she acting different?

He was even more mad at his friends for making him lose his dream girlfriend. He always held this anger in, as he grew up with the 4 of them, but today... Gil just EXPLODED. It's just like magic did it. Atleast, it could be.

Gil hated being called airhead. Everytime he was called an "airhead", Gil would get mad and storm off like a 6 year old, despite being 12 years of age. Plus, Molly never called him an airhead because she knew how upset it made the poor boy. It wasn't his fault that he had some sort of lack of intelligence.

Gil just reminded himself that he "did not care about the situation" whatsoever, and decided to go to sleep early. For the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I updated soon enough... too soon... *grabs cream soda, which gives me ideas*. This is the least known about "vs." so far, DeemaXGoby. So here it is from Goby's perspective!**

**And also, SkyWarriorKirby, I literally had a seizure when I saw you review, because you are one of the reasons why I had the courage to write this :D. OonaXNonny is probably the most violent "vs" but they don't start physically fighting 'til later Chapters. And Molly and Gil don't make up as fast as you think. Remember, this is kind of a spell, so whatever happens, happens.**

**On with Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mr. "Make-Believer"'s Story

"Ugh, those idiots!" Goby said, slamming his bags on the ground, "they are just so freaking annoying!". Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, all five of them are just senseless idiots to the boy now. They used to be the best of friends, all six of them, but then Molly started to get twice the ammount of attention she already had.

Soon after, Goby felt bad about ignoring the girl that was like a little sister, so after today, he grew sick of it. Well, all the Guppies broke up. Over the same reason. Molly's attention. If only she knew...

He even grew to hate his first and only crush, Deema. He always wanted to confess to her, and he wanted to wait until her 13th birthday to do so. But now... would that even happen? He hoped so. No matter how much hate and stress he felt towards the ditzy blonde, he still had little feelings hidden inside his heat for her. Waiting to just burst out.

Goby was never this mad in his whole 12 years of living. He was one of the most happy, energetic guppies out of the gang, and the only reason he would be mad is if someone underestimated the power of him and his "friends". Can't really call them friends now, can you?

Goby knew he had to watch his back. After watching the whole event at school, he knew no one could be trusted anymore. Not even Deema.

* * *

**Sorry for the small chapters, but these are just from their point of views, what do you want from me?! An essay?! **

**Also, A SHOUTOUT: To my friend Misty, who's 16th birthday is today ( 7/27/13 ).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fast updates... I don't want to make you guys wait so long~! I'm one of those super fast updaters I guess XD.**

**Well, not much to tell you, but this is from one of my favorite Guppies, Nonny's Perspective. The last perspective for the time being. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mr. "Cautious"'s Story

It was all too fast. Nonny didn't really want to jump at the girl like that. She was younger than him, plus his crush, and it was not like him. It was not like Nonny, and for the first time in his life, he didn't think.

Oona was Nonny's everything. He would do anything for the girl. Anything but ask her out. But now, the rivalry began. Nonny knew it was too late to say sorry or to be the logic. It's time to change. He was going to stop being shy and quiet Nonny, and he is going to be loud and fierce Nonny. For the sake of this "battle".

Everyone thought all the member's reasons for breaking up was because of Molly. But it wasn't just that for Nonny. He was tired of them doubting him, and making a noise when he was called up to the board by Mr. Grumpfish, and belittling hm. The only person that never did any of that to him out of all the Guppies was Oona. But now things changed.

Even after the battle ended, Nonny would demand respect from his friends. He felt as if he was in Mean Girls 3. If they were true friends, they would respect him for his wits and for his "antisocial-ness". Just like Oona did before she turned at him.

Nonny honestly didn't know why he was cross with Oona at the beginning anyways. Since she was the youngest Guppy, he was sure that Gil, Deema, Goby, or even Molly, could convince her to do something. So he watched her carefully. Which then supposedly caused her to throw an earaser at him. Which was insulting.

It was like his mind was thinking on it's own, as if his mind was under some type of spell, and it made Nonny want to jumped at the slightly younger girl. He knew she was most likely very upset with him now, and wanted to get her revenge. So Nonny couldn't be so sure of anything at the moment,

Why is he thinking so much right now if he wasn't thinking about this stuff before he jumped at his first love?

* * *

**Alright! This is the last Guppy perspective for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! I am going out of town tomorrow, so I am going to try my hardest to do Ch.6 and Ch.7, even if it takes me until midnight. I'm going to do three chapters every day, unless I am not able to ( therefore I will inform you If I can't ).**

**This is school at the next day, and it is Molly's P.O.V, once again.**

**NOTE: Bubbletana = Montana**

* * *

Chapter 5: Big Problems

Molly knew it was going to be a rough day at school, but she decided to go anyway, so she could witness what happened. She noticed ,though, that the day before, Deema and Goby didn't even argue. She knew that Deema had no kindness really left in her, but did Goby? Molly wanted to test it out, but she decided to instead watch and see what happens with him.

When Molly got there, there were only three students: Oona, Nonny, and Goby. Oona and Nonny made sure to sit far away from each other, but Molly noticed that Nonny glanced at Oona a few times. Maybe he was making sure she wouldn't pull any tricks? Maybe he still has feelings for her?

One thing that Molly also noticed was that the teacher, Mr. Grumpfish , was not there._ How can you run a classroom but not even be there on time_, Molly wondered. If only Mr. Grouper were here... He would solve the rivalry issue and be on time. But he moved all the way over to Bubbletana, which was far from Bubbletucky.

"Okay," Nonny spoke up, "Which one of you idiots realized that the teacher is not here?". Goby rolled his eyes and Oona sighed, looking away from Nonny. "We're not idiots. And I think we all noticed." Goby replied, looking at Molly and Oona for resource. Molly didn't listen to what Goby said, she was shocked about what Nonny said about them. Especially to Oona. Maybe this "wish" was going a bit too far...

After a while of Nonny and Goby arguing (proving Molly's point that Goby most likely did not have kindness left in him), Deema and Gil walked in. "Sup people?" Gil said obnoxiously. "Oh shut up and sit down." Oona told him. Molly stared in awe at Oona. Not the cute, innocent sweetie pie! Molly knew this was all her fault that Oona was acting this way, though.

"Wheres the teach?" Gil asked, ignoring Oona's comment. "Obviously not here!" Oona replied with an attitude. "You know what," Gil said, stepping over to Oona. This made Molly get out of her seat. "Why don't you watch your mouth, little girl?" He said to the lavendar haired girl. "And why don't you go pick a book up sometime?" Oona retorted back.

"You're not any better." Nonny said matter-of-factly to the girl. Oona turned around sharply, "Huh?". Molly noticed that the girl looked as if she was about to cry. Was the spell wearing off on her? "Are you abou to cry? Seriously?" Nonny laughed at this. "No! But you are!" Oona ran to him and punched him in his face. A fight broke out, and no one excpet for Molly, bothered to try to break it up.

"Hey idiots,chill for a sec," Deema said demandingly, "The worst teacher in the world left a note for us.". With that being said, Deema shoved it into Molly's hands. "Here, Center girl. You read it." Deema said, going back to her seat.

The note said:

_Dear Guppies,_

_Yesterday was a rough day._

_So I am leaving you all alone today,_

_to learn to get along._

_FROM,_

_The Best teacher in the world,_

_Mr. Grumpfish_

Leaving kids who hate each other in the same classroom? Without an adult supervisor? Way to go, "best teacher in the world". Mr. Grouper would never do this to the clas!

"Yes! We have the class to ourselves!" Gil shouted. "Oh shut up already!" Molly told him, soon regretting it. The two ended up breaking into an arguement.

And once again, Goby and Deema were the only two silent ones in the class.

* * *

**So it seems as if the "spell" is wearing off on Oona! Who knows?**

**It's a coincidence though, that two classes in a row, Goby and Deema didn't argue with each other. Hmm...**

**Alright, that's it for Chapter 5!**


	6. Note!

**Okay this really isn't Chapter 6.**

**I am sorry that I put you all down, in hopes of thinking Chapter 6 and 7 would come soon :(.**

**But I am about to leave ( I only have 30 minutes left ), so I can't post them now.**

**And I will try to make the chapters longer!**

**Just a Head's Up: The REAL Chapter 6 is Oona's perspective, and will be the only perspective for Chapter 5. What I am doing for Chapter 7, I don't know yet.**

**So... I was thinking... you guys can review and tell me what YOU want. I will be viewing from Mobile, so whatever I like the most,will be Chapter 7!**

**Okay guys,**

**Bye~.**


	7. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT! So here's the real Chapter 6 ( yeah, I'm home now ). This is Oona's Perspective of what happened in Chapter 5.**

**And remember when I said all of them are 12? Scratch that, everyone but Oona is 12. Oona is 11.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The "Sweetie Pie"'s Perspective

Oona felt... weird. She didn't feel as much temper and hatred building up inside of her like she did the other day. Oona felt... different. The first day it started, Oona felt as if something was controlling her mind. Maybe, just maybe, it was starting to grow weaker! It didn't seem that way for the other Guppies.

Oona hated being called dumb. Some people teased her about it, because of her "low intelligence" when she was four. But it wasn't her fault! All the other guppies were older than her by a year, and let her repeat, SHE WAS FOUR. Not all four year olds are as smart as Nonny!

Speaking of Nonny, Oona began to regret what she did to him during class. Now for sure, he would never like Oona back. Oona loved Nonny with a passion, so when she hit him, she was for sure it was the spell. Usually when Oona was teased about her former "stupidity", she would get really upset about it, making the offender regret what they said to her. But with this spell inside her, all Oona could think about is fighting. But the only person that the spell made her really want to fight was Nonny. The love of her life.

But what made Oona really squirm is how she treated Gil. Gil was like a big brother to her, and they got along all the time. They were quite alike. They were both friendly, both gullible, and they were both good at talking. Atleast, to the pople they are used to. Now, it was like brother-sister rivalry, that had gotten really bad. Just as much as Oona hated to be called dumb, Gil hated to be called dumb as well. But unlike Oona, Gil didn't really improve in his grades over the years. He was like one of those cute, party guys who really stunk at school. But despite that, Gil was really popular. And that made Oona jealous, because the only people who noticed her were the teachers and her friends. Everyone in school, and she meant EVERYONE, knew Gil. So maybe... that jealousy came out?

Oona hated Mr. Grumpfish more than ever now. At first, Oona disliked him due to his favoritism towards Molly. But now.. leaving kids who obviously didn't get along in a room by themselves?! How did that even sound right in his head?! When Oona heard Molly read his note, she knew it was bad luck. Because Oona knew that it would make the others feel like they had freedom to do whatever they felt like to each other. Oona was surprised that no one took over the class. She was really shocked that the principal didn't even come in!

Oona wondered what the future brought ahead. She knew it was going to be mayhem. But what Oona really wondered was... when would the spell wear off?

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter! I am glad to be home, because the only thing on my mind was this fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Fast updates! Okay, so this Chapter is Part one of two events. This chapter is longer than most, and I honestly think you'll like it. This is from Deema's P.O.V, instead of Molly's, like how it usually is.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Field Trip Part One

Deema felt unsure of herself. Mr. Grumpfish was back, and he announced that they were going on a field trip, to a Country Rodeo. Normally, Deema would be excited, being the party person that she was. But, feeling the tension of the group, Deema decided to take it a step back.

Deema knew everyone was mad at each other. But... the spell hadn't effected her! She only acted that way so nothing would look suspicious. Deema knew her friends had to be under a spell or something, because they would never hate each other like that! Seeing her innocent, young friend Oona punch Oona's not-so-obvious crush Nonny in the face... it just made her realize nothing was right.

She felt guilty for hating her "former" bestfriend, Molly. But Molly was ALWAYS the center of attention, with Gil. The others were just expected to be there. But what made her wonder was... why did Gil hate Molly when he got just as much attention as she did? He was a main character for almost every episode, he sung some pop songs, and he was the most popular kid in school! It was all too much for Deema to bear.

Deema and Goby were basically the only ones who didn't argue with each other. Deema loved Goby too much, so she didn;t have the heart to argue with him. But she argued with Molly for a reason. Deema wanted to put Molly in her place, despite feeling bad about hating her. She wanted Molly to learn why they all stopped being her friend in the first place.

Deema grabbed her lunchbox, and exited the school with Mr. Grumpfish and her former friends.

When the Bubble Guppies and Mr. Grumpfish got to the place, Deema noticed how Mr. Grumpfish studied them hard. That was before he spoke up. "I want the six of you to behave," Mr. Grumpfish said harshly in his monotone voice, "No fighting. Act like you have dignity." Deema scoffed. You leave us in a classroom alone, risk our safety, but you want us to listen to you? Yeah right, Deema thought as she took her seat.

Deema didn't notice who she was sitting next to until the show finally began. She was sitting next to Goby. Her Goby. But she noticed he was talking with someone. A girl from the other sixth grade class. This made Deema frown. As much as she wanted to run and cry, Deema held it in because no one would care.

Instead of paying attention to the show, she watched the two very, very closely. But when the girl hugged Goby, Deema had enough. She ran off the stands and cried. She hid in the bathroom stalls, sobbing loudly. Everyone was at the stadium, watching the rodeo. No one would care.

"Deema," a familiar voice said, "Come out of there.". A few seconds later, Deema knew whose voice it was. Goby's. Deema came out slowly, to see Goby staring at her sadly in the doorway. "What's wrong Deema?" Goby asked. Deema frowned. "You really like her, don't you?" Deema said, so quietly Goby could barely hear her. "Who, Avery? No.. I like someone else." Goby said with a laugh. The thought of him liking Avery... it would never work out between the two. "Who is it, then? Molly? Oona?" Deema said, looking the other way. "No... It's a girl I knew eversince I was younger," Goby explained, "She is really funny, she cares about all her friends, well, atleast used to, she is a good actress, and she is great person to be around. Do you know who she is?". Deema was clueless. "It's...uhh... you." Goby said shyly.

This statement made Deema's heartrace. This whole time... she thought that he hated her, that he liked some random chick named Avery. When all along... the same feelings were returned. Deema knew it looked kind of awkward now, so she just hugged him tightly.

* * *

** Awkward place to end at, but... it's whatever XD. Part two shall come soon!**


	9. Chapter 7 and a Half

**Hi Guys~. This is Part 2 of the field trip, and it might be a little crazy. In Prt 1, you found out something interesting, so I am guessing you already know how the spell can be lifted.**

**This is out of Molly's P.O.V now. Well, let's get this over and done with!**

* * *

Chapter 7.5: The Field Trip Part 2

Molly saw what happened with Goby and Deema. Well, she was the one who convinced Goby to go over there and talk to Deema. Now, Molly acknowledged how to break the spell. But how exactly would she do it? Deema and Goby didn't have that much rivalry going on between them, but Molly and Gil did, along with Oona and Nonny.

Molly decided that, instead of watching the rodeo show, she should keep an eye on the others. She didn't have to worry about Deema and Goby, due to the fact that they were possibly in a relationship now, but she did have to watch for what the others did. Molly couldn't trust them just yet.

Molly wanted to make sure none of them would catch her staring at them, as it would start a problem instantly, so she tried her best to hide her face in her hood. After atleast five minutes of watching them, Molly noticed how the three of them were sitting close. Too close.

She knew they were going to explode any second now. Molly could feel the attention around them. Probably Deema and Goby didn't notice it, due to the fact that they were busy talking to each other. Molly felt happy for them, but she also felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't it be that easy to make up with Gil? Maybe each guppy had their own situation going on with the spell. It didn't look like Deema was effcted, nor Goby, and Molly knew she wasn't effected because it was her wish. It seemed as if Oona was effected, but it faded away a little, but what about Gil and Nonny? They just seemed straight up rude.

Molly's thinking process came to a stop, when she heard a hight pitched "ARRRRRGGGGH!". It came from Oona. "You jerk!" She said, glaring at Nonny. Molly then noticed that the cup Nonny had didn't have the lid on it anymore, and that the back of Oona's shirt was wet. "I said it was an accident." Nonny said micheviously, laughing a little. "Yeah, it's an accident alright-" Oona was cut off by a deep monotone voice. "Hush children," Mr. Grumpfish hissed at them, "People are staring! Can't you act civilized for once in your life? I mean, look at Molly!'. _Why, Why did you have to say that?,_ Molly thought.

"Of course!" Gil shouted, "_Everything_ is about Molly!". "That's not true!" Molly snapped back, "You got just as much attention as I did! If anyone should be complaining, it should be Nonny or Oona!". "Hey, don't bring me into this." Oona said, giving me a death glare. "Yeah." Nonny agreed. "Don't you agree with me!" Oona snapped at him.

"Children, that's enough," Mr. Grumpfish shouted at the four of us, "What is going on with you? I should've just left you with Mr. Grouper!". "Fine with us," Oona shouted at him, "You're the worst teacher ever!". "You shut your mouth little girl!" Mr. Grumpfish yelled at her. Oona wailed. Molly felt bad for the poor girl. Mr. Grouper would never say that to anyone in the class.

"Don't...ever speak to her like that again." Someone said threatingly. It was... Nonny?! Molly grinned at him, feeling happy that he was sticking up for her like that. Nonny was never the type of person to do that.

Oona glanced at him, and Nonny shot her one of his rare smiles. Mr. Grumpfish was silent, and he went back to watching the rodeo. Molly was satisfied with her friends, but she still wondered how she and Gil would go.

When Mr. Grumpfish took the Guppies back to the classroom, he scolded all of them. "I am very disappointed in you guys," Mr. Grumpfish told them, watching them closely, "I'm afraid that I'm going to punish you.". The class groaned. Molly didn't really care though, as she lost all the little respect she had for the male teacher. "But, that won't be until tomorrow. Now, go get ready to go home.".

While Molly was walking home, she was trying her hardest to find ways to make Gil make up with her. It wasn't as easy as it seemed, though. Why did she have to make that stupid wish?

* * *

**This story is coming close to it's end. But I won't stop writing! I promise that I'll make a sequel to this, like what happened after all this stuff.**

**Well, thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yes, there has to be another dramatic chapter before the ending. I'm sorry folks, but this is one of the last chapters. I would've made this story longer, but due to the fact that I go to a Charter school, I start school REALLY, REALLY SOON. I don't think I will have time to continue this story by the time school starts, because I don't go home 'til about 5:00 or 5:30. I'm kinda rushing with this story, and I have no ideas AT ALL, so just bear with me folks :D. I do have like one or two weeks left, but I want to start the other fanfiction by then.**

**Gil's P.O.V :D.**

* * *

Chapter 8: As if the Issues were already over.

As if the issues were already over, Gil and Molly still didn't make up. Gil was originally going to say sorry, but after the latest events that happened, he gave up on that. Gil noticed how Deema, Goby, Nonny, and Oona all made up. Why couldn't it be that easy with him and Molly?

When Gil entered the classroom, the first thing Mr. Grumpfish told him was "Go sit with Molly.". Gil wanted to shout "No way!" at Mr. Grumpfish very badly, but after what happened yesterday, he kept his mouth shut. He noticed that Deema and Nonny were sitting together and Goby and Oona were sitting together as well.

"Today," Mr. Grumpfish said suddenly, "You all are going to be silent, except for Molly and Gil. Until they work their problem out.". "There is nothing to work out." Gil replied. There really wasn't anything to work out, anymore. It was obvious that Molly hated Gil, so he hated her back. "Excuse me Mr. Gordon?" Mr. Grumpfish asked, turning back around to face him. Gil just shook his head out of fear.

The whole entire time, they remained quiet. Gil noticed that Molly had a frown on her face. Not one of those "I'm Angry" frowns, but actually, a sad one. She didn't bother to look at Gil, though. Gil reminded himself that he didn't care. If she didn't care about him, he didn't have to care about her. Right?

The whole class was assigned an essay, explaining what happened at the field trip. Gil didn't want to write, so he refused to. Yeah, he was acting like a selfish child right now. But so what? It's his life and he could do whatever he wanted with it. Not even Mr. Grumpfish could change that.

"Gil," Mr. Grumpfish said suddenly, "Why aren't you writing?". Gil snickered at this, although this was no laughing manner. "Because I don't have to if I don't want to." was Gil's reply. And he didn't regret a thing, because Mr. Grumpfish disrespected the girl that was like a little sister to him. "You think you can just get away with anything, Don'cha?" Mr. Grumpfish said, nearing the table that Molly and Gil were sitting at. "My life. My rules." Gil said in a smart tone. "Go to the Principal's office, now." Mr. Grumpfish told him.

* * *

At the Prinicpal's office, Gil's parents were there. "Mr. and Mrs. Gordon," Principal Paulsen told his parents, "Your son has been acting out of control. Just yesterday, Mr. Grumpfish told me that just yesterday there was an incident with three other Guppies and him at the field trip.". "Gil," Mr. Gordon said in a shocked tone, "Is this true?". "So what?" Gil was highly afraid of his father, but that spell just gave him a blabbermouth. "Gil Zachary Gordon," Mrs. Gordon said to him, "Don't you dare talk to us like that?! What is the matter with you?!". Gil just gave a casual shrug and crossed his arms.

"The person he seems to have an issue with the most," Principal Paulsen spoke up, "Seems to be Molly Gentilellla. Maybe you would like to meet with her parents tomorrow.". "As a matter of fact," Mrs. Gordon replied, shooting a glare at her son, "We'd love to.".

* * *

When Gil got home, he was informed that he was on punishment until he apologized to Molly. So basically, he would be on punishment for the rest of his life, because the last thing Gil ever wanted to do was apoplogize to her. But apologize to her for what?! She was just as much as a jerk as he was! You just don't go around calling people who are sensitive about their school smarts an airhead! Like that would make things better! Gil didn't want to see Molly's face, and he didn't want to see her_ stupid_ parents' faces either!

... Okay, he didn't mean to call her parents stupid. It's just out of rage. Gil just wanted to get this spell lifted so he could stop acting like a selfish 7 year old almost all the time.

... Wait, now he didn't get his self. Did he want the curse lifted or not? If the curse was lifted, Gil would regret all the things he did, and the others would most likely put him down about it. But then again, if it was not lifted, he wouldn't have to care about what people thought and he wouldn't regret a thing. Why was life so stressful?! Couldn't he just choose one... but how was the curse supposed to be lifted. And a even better question, why did it even effect the Bubble Guppies in the first place? This was all too much for the 12 year old to bear.

He just shut off his light, and went to bed, not even eating dinner. Gil had a long day awaiting him.

* * *

**Alright, that is the OFFICIAL Chapter 8! **


	11. Chapter 9

**This is it! Well, this isn't it. I am making one more chapter after this, and then I am starting a new Bubble Guppies fanfic.**

**Welp, here we go!**

**This is coming from both a Gil and Molly P.O.V. Starting from Gil's P.O.V.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Gil and Molly's Dilemma

When Gil walked into the school, _with his parents_, the only thing on his mind was the confrence. When Gil,_ and his parents_, walked into the Principal's office, the first thing he saw was Molly, the Principal, and Molly's parents.

"Alright," Principal Paulsen, "Mr. and Mrs. Gentilella, we called you into here today to solve an issue between your daughter and a fellow classmate of hers, Gil Gordon.". "What is going on Molly?" Mr. Gentilella asked his daughter. Molly shrugged. "I don't know, ask him." Molly said with an attitude, pointing towards Gil. Gil was shocked that Molly wasn't acting like an innocent little prick around the adults, like she usually was.

Molly's parents, Gil's parents, and Principal Paulsen looked at Gil expectantly. "What do you want from me?" Gil snapped at them. "We want you to apologize." Mr. Gordon answered. "For what," Gil shouted, "You're all acting like she is innocent!". "Because maybe I am," Molly shot back, "You're the one who gives me a hard time!". "How?!" Gil raised his voice even louder. "Because you are mad at me when you used to get as much attention as I did! You're mad at me over attention! You stopped hanging out with me over attention!" Molly said, with her eyes tearing up. "You used to be my best friend..." Molly wailed. _Yeah, used to,_ Gil thought.

"Gil," Mrs. Gentilella said, "You shouldn't stop being friends with someone because of something as little as that. I remember when you used to come over to my house all the time.". Gil knew this was true. He used to go over to the Gentilella's house all the time, just to hang out with Molly.

"You should just apologize, Gil." Mrs. Gordon told her son in a tone that was signaling that she wanted to just get out of the place already. "Why should I?".

* * *

Molly was getting frustrated. Gil was making things harder than it seemed to be. There were six people in a not very "comfortable" office just waiting for that one other person to say a five letter word called "Sorry". Molly just wanted to get to class already, and she wanted to have her best friend back.

"If I say sorry, will you say it back?" Molly said in an annoyed tone. "Maybe." Gil replied, not even bothering to look at Molly. "Okay," Molly took a deep breath, "Wel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking all the 'attention' and for calling you an airhead.". "See," Mr. Gordon said, "It's easy.". Gil rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for being overdramatic." Gil finally said, after about 10 seconds of waiting.

"Now hug!" Mrs. Gordon said in her usual energetic voice. Gil and Molly blushed slightly out of embarassment. But, they hugged anyways. "I'm glad to be friends again." Gil whispered in Molly's ear. "Me too." Molly replied. _Me too._

* * *

When Gil and Molly walked down the hallway to go to class, Molly was extremely happy. One, because she had all five of her best friends back and Two, the spell was done for. _This day just couldn't get any better_, Molly thought. Little did she know what was coming her way later on in the day...

* * *

**Looking back at past chapters, I have seen that I made some mistakes. So I will try my hardest to find them and edit them!**

**Alright, peace out!**


	12. The Final Chapter

**This is the last chapter everyone! I think you'll be surprised.**

**I'm sorry I am ending so soon. But like I said, I start school in like one or two more weeks, and I'll be too busy to update by that time. ( I even have school on Saturdays. ).**

**This isn't really told by any P.O.V**

* * *

The Final Chapter: We Meet Again

Here we are. All the Guppies were friends again and Mr. Grumpfish was a teensy bit nicer. No one was expecting the surprise they got at the end of the day.

Mr. Grumpfish lined the six of them up at the back of the classroom, studying them with a slight grin. All of them were curious about what would happen next.

"I have been your teacher eversince Fourth Grade," Mr. Grumpfish told them, "but I am retiring.". The Bubble Guppies tried to make themselves not care, but they ended up caring. "So," Mr. Grumpfish went on, "You will have a new teacher. And I think you know him. Now, I am going to give you some time to think while I go get the new teacher.". And with that, Mr. Grumpfish left the classroom.

"So," Gil said "Who do you think it is?". All the Guppies shrugged. "Maybe.. it's one of the crabs!" Deema suggested, feeling a bit unsure of herself. "Yeah, maybe." Oona agreed with it. Nonny felt as if he had a clue on who it was, but he was back to being quiet and shy, like he usually was. But... he wasn't too sure. Molly and Goby were completely clueless, much to their surprise.

There was a knock on the classroom door. "Come in!" Oona answered, in the adorable way that she always said things in. Mr. Grumpfish entered, without anyone by his side. "I would like for you to welcome an old friend of yours." Mr. Grumpfish said, quite happily. He then signaled someone at the door to come in.

The Bubble Guppies couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was too hard for the young children to bear. But then... they heard a familiar voice. "Hello Children!" The cheerful voice said. No... it couldn't be... but.. he was all the way in Bubbletana!

It was.. Mr. Grouper!

The Guppies all ran to go hug their former, well current, teacher. "You're our new teacher?!" Deema said in shock. "That's right kids," Mr. Grouper said, "After talking with Mr. Grumpfish for a while, I decided to return and take my old spot as your teacher.". The Bubble Guppies felt as if they had never been happier in their whole entire life.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

Everyone was happy. Mr. Grumpfish was at home, and went back to his food critic job. Mr. Grouper was teaching once again, with that cheerful personality of his. All the Bubble Guppies were friends, and they made sure to leave nobody out. _Maybe_, Goby thought,_ sixth grade isn't that bad after all. _All eight of them were ready for what came ahead.

_Hey, just stop pretending to have my friendship, oh my friend!_  
_Because I can't go on like that, oh my friend._  
_Yes, because when you let everyone meet your so boasted boyfriend,_  
_then your devotion will go all to him._

_Oh yeah, in the era without guys, everyone had fun together_  
_and we would talk until morning to each other about our friendship._  
_But once one or two of us get boyfriends,_  
_the priority will be theirs._

_Friends are friends._  
_There is no meaning in a pal_  
_only interested in our needs._

_Let's eventually talk all night again._  
_That's right, we will then meet_  
_everyone again and make some noise._

_I want to meet these friends_  
_who are so careless._

* * *

** Alright! So this is the FINAL CHAPTER of the fanfiction Guppies vs. Guppies! Thank you for all those who followed, favorited, gave me advice, and reviewed!**

**Credits:**

**Bubble Guppies ... Who ever the heck they belong to!**

**Song at the End ... Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! ( A Friend is a Friend! by Berryz Koubou - Translated )**

**This was really a happy ending. Right?**

**Stay tuned for: Guppies x Guppies! Coming out whenevr I make it!**


End file.
